Ponto Cego
by KawaiHikari
Summary: "Olhei para a direção de onde viera e logo constatei que o homem careca havia a lançado. Era para ter me atingido... No meu ponto cego..."


**Ponto Cego**

Estávamos voltando de uma missão que acabara de ser concluída com sucesso e facilmente. Não estávamos com pressa, mas também não podíamos lerdear afinal poderiam nos atacar a qualquer momento. E por que eu fui pensar nisso?

Uma kunai fora lançada contra meu parceiro de equipe, Lee, que se esquivara rapidamente da arma.

- Neji! – bradou meu sensei, Gai.

- Hai! – assenti – Byakugan! – e meus olhos ficaram rodeados de "veias saltando" – A menos de 500 metros a norte e na mesma distância a leste. Ao sul e a oeste há armadilhas. Teremos que batalhar!

- Hai! – os outros três da equipe concordaram.

E uma luta em distância começou... Por sorte tínhamos Tenten no grupo! A mestra das armas... Ela conseguia lançar suas armas de acordo com as minhas direções e conseguia acertar! Em troca, recebíamos uma ou duas kunai, enquanto lançávamos umas dez por vez... Talvez fossem ladrões inexperientes...

- Parou... – disse a morena.

- Silêncio. – pedi a todos os presentes.

O silêncio pairou o local e pude ouvir as folhas secas sendo pisadas. Estavam se aproximando... Aos poucos, para que não fossem percebidos – o que não adiantara.

Até que mais kunais e shurikens foram lançadas em nossa direção. Conseguimos desviar de todas e Tenten revidou com o dobro do número de armas, nelas agora estavam inclusas senbons e katanas.

Aproximaram-se mais e finalmente deram as caras! Estava cansado de ficar no jogo de armas. Eu precisava agir! Eram quatro homens, todos magros e sem músculo algum. Dois morenos, um ruivo e outro careca.

Avancei no ruivo, sem dó nem piedade. Matar talvez não fosse o melhor. Mas se ele queria luta, teria luta! No fim, acabei por deixá-lo inconsciente, facilmente. Somente um simples golpe na nuca... Agora eu ajudaria Tenten, que estava sendo assediada por um dos morenos. Era incrível como aquele cara era estranho. Ela tinha a mistura de medo e raiva nos olhos. Medo de ser pega por aquele... Bicho! E raiva por estar ouvindo aquelas palavras do rapaz.

- Gracinha, se obedecer tudo o que eu disser posso aliviar para o seu lado! – disse, dando uma bela analisada no corpo de Tenten, que naquele instante fiquei feliz por ser bem disfarçado. – Mas podia usar outras roupas para deixar seu corpo mais a mostra, não acha? – indagou.

- Não, não acho! – eu respondi frio, logo em seguida, desferindo-lhe um soco no rosto.

O homem cuspiu sangue e me olhou com raiva. Não me intimidei com o olhar, muito pelo contrário, fiquei feliz em vê-lo. Significava que eu conseguira tirar alguém do sério e assim avançar com raiva em mim.

E assim foi. O rapaz logo cerrou os punhos e rapidamente levou-os para acertar minha barriga. Mas desviei e com um simples toque em sua testa, o deixei inconsciente. Dei um sorriso de canto, mostrando superioridade e me virei para ver se a Mitsashi encontrava-se bem. E sim, ela estava! Mas logo sua feição de tranqüilidade, mudou para de medo.

- Neji! – gritou e se jogou em minha frente.

- Tenten? – sussurrei.

Ela havia ficado estática, com os olhos arregalados e a respiração presa. Depois de dez segundos, sua boca entreabriu e ela cuspiu sangue. Quando olhei melhor, havia uma kunai fincada, profundamente, na sua costa. Olhei para a direção de onde viera e logo constatei que o homem careca havia a lançado. Era para ter me atingido... No meu ponto cego... Mas Tenten se sacrificou para manter-me bem...

- Tenten! – gritei.

- N-Neji... – murmurou com dificuldade.

- Tenten...

- Eu te amo... – sussurrou.

Eu arregalei os olhos e senti meu corpo estremecer, pois pude sentir um calor envolvendo-o. Era o corpo de Tenten abraçado ao meu.

- Tenten... Eu...

Ela colocou o indicador direito em meus lábios, pedindo silêncio e depositou seus lábios doces e macios sobre os meus frios. Aquele calor novamente percorreu meu corpo. Era uma sensação boa...

Aquela batalha não importava mais. Nada me importava mais, nada além dela... Além de Tenten... Pude aprofundar o beijo por trinta segundos e sussurrar carinhosamente em sua orelha:

- Eu também, Tenten... E fique com os anjos... – eu sabia que não teria volta. Ela, infelizmente, morreria.

- S-Sim... Ficarei com os anjos... E protegerei para sempre o seu ponto cego... Neji-kun... – preferiu tudo com dificuldade.

Seus olhos ficaram cada vez mais pesados e nisso, tive tempo de deixar um beijo em sua testa e nos lábios. Morreu abraçada em meus braços, com uma lágrima escorrendo pela face e um sorriso...

Deixei seu corpo protegido em uma árvore e voltei à batalha. Os dois ainda continuavam inconscientes. Lee lutava sem nenhum esforço com o outro moreno e Gai-sensei tentava deter o careca... Aquele careca!

Aproximei-me da luta do meu sensei e pedi que deixasse aquele homem comigo e o mais velho permitiu. Não podia odiá-lo porque Tenten morreu, pois ela havia se sacrificado, mas eu nutria ódio pelo mesmo porque tentou me atacar quando estava vulnerável e quando a pessoa que mais me protegera estava presente...

Gai-sensei havia o cansado, o que fez da batalha muito mais simples. Bastava um simples toque novamente e mais um sem consciência. Só restava aquele, pois Lee conseguira cansar o outro moreno, que caíra exausto.

Estava certo... Bastou um toque e aquele que lançou a kunai responsável pela morte do meu ponto cego ficou inconsciente também...

Peguei o corpo, pálido e gelado, da minha amada em meu colo e retomamos a nossa direção. Olhei melhor àquele rosto que tanto me fascinava e deixei uma lágrima solitária escapar... Ela agora estaria protegendo pelo meu ponto fraco... Que eu gostaria que fosse atingido, para que eu pudesse vê-la novamente... E eu mesmo proteger o meu real ponto cego... Mitsashi Tenten...


End file.
